One Fine Morning
by YuriChan220
Summary: Gekko and Senko, two twin sisters in love, have their usual early morning routine. Gekko x Senko from Shinobi Master Senran Kagura New Link.


**One Fine Morning**

 **Pairing: Gekko x Senko**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay…everyone, this is a bit different. Now, I know…I KNOW…we don't really know about those two yet. But if any of you have played New Link, you might know who those two are. I just can't help but write about them. Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways! Please enjoy!**

Sun shines and birds chirp happily on this wonderful morning. Two almost identical silver haired twins lie in bed in the Gessen Dorms…together, hands intertwined. Nobody except for them knows it, but…those two are in love with each other. No matter how you look at it, they are head over heels with one another. They are always together, no matter where they go. That's the one reason why they are in love with one another.

However, despite being twins, they are completely opposites. The younger twin, Gekko, is happy, bouncy and cheerful, loves wearing cute clothing while the older twin, Senko, is stoic and only wears black attire. That's the only way that others can tell them apart.

Here they are, sleeping together under the covers until Gekko's emerald eyes flutter open and stretches out her arm while sitting up. She rubs one eye in an adorable way and then looks out the window. She can hear the birds chirping and sees the sun's rays popping from the window. She gives a small giggle and looks down at her older sister, sleeping peacefully, wearing her purple short night gown. Gekko, on the other hand, is wearing her yellow short nightgown. The younger twin just stares at her elder for what it feels like minutes have gone by very fast.

"Senko~" she coos softly as she pokes her cheek. "It's morning."

"Mmm…" The older twin moans softly, turning her body to the side. "Five more minutes…"

"Ehehe! No can do~" Gekko says. "We have a lot to do today. Meet the other ninjas remember~?"

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"No, it's today. We're doing a new event and we can't keep the others waiting. So come on, Senko~! Up, up!" She gently shakes her older sister.

The stoic girl slowly sits up, groaning. "Okay….I'm up, I'm up."

"There we go~!"

Rubbing one eye, Senko turns toward her younger sister with her stoic eyes. Others might think she's scary cause of her appearance, but Gekko only knows how she acts. She may be stoic and cool, but deep down, when it comes to her younger sister, she's in love with her.

"You want to stay for a while, is that it?" Gekko tilts her head in an adorable way.

"You could say that," Senko replies, slightly turning her head away.

"And what do you want to do, hm~?" The younger twin inches closer to her sister. "I know you want to do something…on this fine morning~"

"Y-you know…what we do every morning…"

"And what is that…Senko~?"

Shades of pink appears on the stoic twin's face, yet she remains not making any eye contact with her younger sister, even though Gekko is inches closer to her. Her arms are wrapped gently around Senko's waist, pulling her close together.

"Our…good morning kiss…" Senko finally answers.

Gekko smiles as she caresses her older sister's cheek. "I've been waiting for you to say that. I wanted to do this too, but I forgot~"

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did~"

"You were doing it on purpose, were you?"

"Who knows~?" Gekko playfully sticks her tongue out, making the older twin blush even harder.

Senko's eyes, identical to her younger sisters, look down at the sheets while her hands are on her skirt, clenching it. She's nervous deep down, though she always wears her stoic expression. However, it shortly goes away as soon as Gekko leans in to press her lips against hers. A soft gasp is heard from Senko, but her body relaxes and her eyes flutter shut and returns the favor, wrapping her arms around her younger twin. Both of their large breasts press together upon embracing each other like this, but they don't care. They are already lost in their passionate kiss.

"Mm…mmm….chu…ehehe~! Oh, Senko~" Gekko pulls away a bit, breathing the same air as Senko. "You're so gentle~"

"How could I not?" Senko says. "You're m MY little sister. I couldn't have done it with anyone else."

"You're very sweet. Well, let's get going-huh?" Gekko is about to leave when she feels Senko gently tugging her sleeve. "Is something the matter, Senko?"

"C-can we do it…one more time?" the older twin says. "That felt…really good."

Gekko blushes at her honestly. "Wow! Senko, how brave of you to say that~!"

"D-don't make me say it again…" Senko turns her head away, closing her eyes. "This is the only time you hear me say it."

Gekko doesn't care one bit. She dives in to hug her older sister, making both of them topple on the bed they sleep in.

"I love you, Senkoooooo~!" she coos as she cuddles her older twin. "You're so cute when you're honest like this~!"

"Yeah, yeah, can you get off?" Senko shows no sign of reaction.

"No way~! I wanna hold you now! You're soooo cuddly~!"

"I'm gonna beat you…."

"And it'll feel great coming from you~!"

"Don't act like Ryona-san…"

"Ehehehe~!

 **A/N: S-so ummm…what do you guys think…of me writing about those two? S-seriously, in my opinion, I see nothing wrong about writing some characters who we don't know about just yet. I mean, look at the New Wave girls. Except for Leo, Bashou, Souji and Yuyaki who came out a while ago. We can come up whatever we want to cause it's not canon. Ehehe!**

 **A-anyways! Please leave out long and detailed reviews, though it's a short story.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
